


I'll Be Alright

by grimdurnk



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Passion Pit - Freeform, Reminiscing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdurnk/pseuds/grimdurnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's your best friend, but now he's so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this a while back after listening to this wonderful song by Passion Pit. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIjoaeXlQ_Y

_"Can you remember having any fun?"_  
  
You're disappointed in your best friend.  
  
Together for the almost first half of your life, you wonder how the years have slipped from his memory.  
  
From the time you two waltzed into the forest without a care in the world to what would happen to your clothes as you searched for a rare bug, to the countless times where you dived into the palace fountain after a hot summer's day. Of course, that latter expedition was not without the yells of a younger Xander who told you two to never do that again or risk being punished for insolence.  
  
Really, how could he forget all of that? Especially when there's more at stake for you now.  
  
_"I always believed we always were."_  
  
You're determined to make him remember you- for those years you spent together should not be only a fleeting memory only you hold onto dearly.  
  
They've grown and grown with the years since your exile from Nohr, only rediscovering themselves as something else other than the desire to have him be your companion by your side, arm in arm. There is something more, and the feeling is uneasy, sitting there in your stomach as he still ponders what your existence means to him after all that time apart.  
  
10 years makes a difference.  
  
_"Yeah, go if you want to, yeah, go if you want to."_  
  
You distinctly remember from the time you left the palace for good, you laid in bed and cried.  
  
You've learned through time that he recalls doing something of the same, but you want to make sure he remembers more.  
  
After the sessions of crying after more sessions, you sat down at your desk and spoke to yourself. What would be the best way to reunite with him after all this time- to see his face, even if it was for only a moment, and to perhaps-  
  
Never mind.  
  
**_"I'll be alright."_**  
  
You wrote down with a determined conscious and an oath- I will become an honorable knight.  
  
Just to see him again.  
  
You knew that the task was daunting at the time- and even with all your training that you're still going through at this moment under your best friend's leadership- that it would not be easy.  
  
But it was your choice at that moment.  
  
You remember placing your name in the admissions to the vigorous and stressful knight training program, and throughout that process you clutched onto the picnic basket that was the remnant of your last adventure you were to have with him for 10 years.  
  
You wanted to make sure that that truly wasn't going to be your last adventure with him.  
  
At age 15, you were ready.  
  
_"I've made so many messes."_  
  
The knight training program left you with bruises and black eyes, bloodied knees and growing patches of scabs, and an untamed haircut that gets unrulier by the day.  
  
The process was hard to adjust after a life of fooling around in a building of massive scale.  
  
Waking up in the morning and going to bed in the evening was the norm, (with the evident horse training and riding, plus mastery of the sword in between) but he wasn't with you unless you went to look at the stars to see; to remember, that he lived under the same sky as you.  
  
And while he might've never looked back at the sky, you let yourself hold on.  
  
_"I won't let you go amiss."_  
  
Your meeting, which was after your first highly anticipated and stressful dispatch, was what you did not expect.  
  
He didn't remember anything of you after you brought up a few of your adventures, finally concluding with speaking of your final adventure together- a picnic outside of the palace grounds, accented with a small lunch of vegetarian chowder.  
  
This confused demeanor from your best friend led you into your current predicament.  
  
Of course, after some time on the battlefield together, sparring against one enemy to the next, you've gone closer and closer, with him inviting you up to his quarters. Those invites were the ones that made each battle rewarding and made your decision to become a knight a one of immense worth.  
  
But yet- those feelings that are just rediscovering themselves pose a problem for you.  
  
**"I'll be alright."**  
  
It's okay if your heart skips a beat when you're with him.  
  
It's okay if the color of Leo's tomatoes resembles that of your face when the night leads itself to fantasy and you can't stop thinking about him.  
  
It's okay if the thought that preoccupies your mind only deals with one word that you've tried to push away for years and years-  
  
Love.  
  
But there's nothing more to it, for the stars guide you once again and you remember that the night is finally shared with you and him, and especially when you're with him in his quarters. You were invited for a "bonding" session as he put it, and at the moment where memories are swelling your brain, you have nothing else to think about.  
  
You breathe in.  
  
You suppose it's time.  
  
You look him into the eye, inch your hand to his, and finally say it- and you hope that you'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite... flustered about publishing this fic. I really love Silas and he's my husbando 2016. I'm a bit bummed out that he wasn't the gay option for M!Corrin, mainly because there's so much more for their relationship that I find more sweet than a relationship between M!Corrin and Niles.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
